


Dusk

by LadyWitchdoctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Kingdoms, Mayor - Freeform, Monarchary, Monsters, POV Third Person Limited, regions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWitchdoctor/pseuds/LadyWitchdoctor
Summary: A town called Midnight where once you go, there’s no turning back. Five young adults came and supposedly left, which was impossible until then Now the grandchildren of them find a new way into this town, a way that’s not suppose to exist. Will they escape? Or will some stay in this nightmare town forever?





	Dusk

The train roars as two kids sit on the train, one reading a book and the other texting. Both are finding a way to pass the time. The one reading is a boy who has fluffy brunette hair and wears a dark blue robe with tiny light blue flowers with red dots. His friend, the one texting has short dirty blonde hair and is wearing a lilac sweater dress and dark gray leggings with black boots with an eighth of an inch. She gives a small glare to the kid reading as she texted. "Temperance do you think the legends are true?" The boy asked and Temperance shrugged, her nails still hitting the screen. "Temperance I wanna talk. This book is getting boring." He says and Temperance sighs putting down her phone.

"Fine dork let's talk about that stupid legend. It's false. My grandma would never be that stupid to go to that stupid town and risk never getting out of it. I don't see why you dragged me out here." Temperance muttered as her friend pouted. She glanced at him and smeared under her breath "Fine, I'm sorry I said that the dumb legend isn't true but that's what it is Len. It's only a legend." 

Her friend nodded slowly "I know but it would be cool if our grandparents did actually do that. I mean it's great that there are the grandchildren of our grandparent's friends and we finally get to meet them. What if it's destiny?" He says sighing with happiness. Temperance didn't know what to think about it sure it was a legend but could it actually be a real legend? She didn't know what to believe, maybe she wanted to be apart of the legend just so she could see what that world is like...she was a bit interested but she doubted that nightmare town had cellular service, so she couldn't post this to the internet. " _If we can get pictures showing that the town we could be famous, and plus if they don't like pictures of their town then I would be rebellious."_ She thought as she kept texting on her phone.

Len wanted these legends to be true because it was after all a legend. Yet it was such a cool legend, he knew people must have gone to that weird town and never come back. Why else would the town that his grandmother grew up in have so many Missing posters? It was strange but he was really excited.

 

The conductor went on the loudspeaker “Next stop, Fernston. We hoped that you enjoyed your trip, and we’ll see you again. Do not get up until the train has come to a complete stop and make sure you grab everything. Thank you for riding.” He says in English first. Temperance sits up, and grabs her suitcase. Len put his book away into his backpack and put the black bag onto his shoulders. 

The two waited for the train to stop and they got up and went to the door, feeling the bright sunshine on their face. “Alright Len we need to go the Westbridge Park that’s where we’ll meet the grandchildren of our grandparents friends.” Temperance informed Len as they found their way out to the map of Fernston. It was a giant town and Temperance couldn’t believe it. Len was so interested in the town, he wandered the fall city where everything seemed warm with the warm colours and people on their bikes, talking and walking their dogs. It seemed like a happy town. He wandered away from the rusty train station and explored the park. He loved it here, he knew it was like home but at the same time it’s a new place. 

As he stared at the beauty a flyer flew past him. Len ran and quickly grabbed it, looking at it. It was a torn paper, that had faded Missing on a blonde girl. Her hair was long and staggered at the end, she had a kind smile. Len held the paper close, thinking about what it means. He knew it might be the true legends. He smiled softly as he heard his name in the distance. He looked seeing Temperance running across the road. “God Len, don’t wander.” She says seeing her friend in awe. She growled and slapped him lightly “Len, did you hear me?” She said and Len nodded. Temperance saw the paper and grabbed it, rolling her eyes. She knew Len wanted to visit the older town to see the Missing Posters but she couldn’t believe that he found one when they were’nt even hours into visiting. 

“Temperance it’s our destiny to be here! We have to go the park NOW” Len said and Temperance nodded hoping they can walk fast enough and hoping the three kids would meet them there. 

Temperance looked at Len her ice blue eyes glaring at Len’s amber eyes “Len we need to get to that park, NOW.” Len nodded fast as he putted the poster into his backpack, as Temperance had her phone out, and quickly putted it away. “I got us a ride. I texted a taxi.” She said emotionless as Len nodded, trying to contain his excitement. 


End file.
